bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Monkey City
is a new game that Ninja Kiwi is currently making. It has been officially released; it is in open beta, so anyone with a NinjaKiwi account can play. It was released Sunday, November 24th, 2013. The objective of the game is to build and expand a city by winning a game of Bloons TD 5 on each piece of 1x1 square "land" the player wishes to build on. The player begins with 2 Dart Monkeys and 20 lives, and must defend against 3 waves of bloons. __TOC__ Gameplay To expand the city, the player must attack and capture more pieces of land. However, the further the player strays from their initial city centre, the difficulty of land increases. When hovering the cursor over a new piece of land, the highest ranked bloon will be shown. However, there are also tiles with multiple bloons shown, suggesting higher ranked bloons than what is actually shown. The relative difficulty of each piece of land can be inferred from the number of dots, ranging from a "Trivial" 1 pip to a "Very difficult" or even "Impoppable" 5 pips. Treasure Chests Treasure chests are randomly dispersed throughout the map, rewarding with city cash or permanent special items to enhance tower performance. You can see which piece of land has a treasure chest reward, as it has a treasure chest showing on the piece of land. Special Missions Other pieces of land have a star displayed, rather than a bloon. These tiles are Special Missions and provide a boosted reward, or a special item. Buildings Buildings (such as Banana Farms, Watermills,Windmills and Bloontonium Generators) can be built on conquered land; these buildings increase the player's resources in preparation for attacking other players' cities while defending their own. Banana farms generate 1 coin every 7.2 seconds. The main currency used in this game is City Cash and it used to purchase buildings and unlock upgrades. Bloonstones is also a currency and can be used to finish the building process of a building, to increase starting cash or to increase Bloontonium power. 5 Bloonstones are earned upon successfully defending a tile with no lives lost. Bloontonium is the main resource for sending Bloons. Power is required to keep the city operating and is supplied by Windmills and Watermills. Insufficient power will have no immediate detrimental effects, although buildings can no longer be built with insufficient power. The player can build more buildings to fufill different purposes, including increasing the number of towers used in-game, or unlocking upgrades for towers. Each building and upgrade increases the monkey's XP when research is complete. Player V Player Another feature of BMC is to be able to attack people. The highest level of Bloon is chosen, although the rounds are computer-generated. The receiver of the attack has to defend the tile in apopalypse-style; if they lose the battle, they will lose money. If the player has insufficient money to pay off the attacker, parts of their city are temporarily destroyed and unusable. Players in Pacifist Mode cannot be attacked. Pacifist Mode can be achieved by attacking no one for 72 consecutive hours. Once the pacifist player has attacked someone, their status disappears until they spend 72 hours to re-enter it. To begin sending bloons, the player must have built a Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility to allow the player to attack other cities, only with Green Bloons initially. Subsequent bloon types must be researched before they can be sent, costing money, building and level prerequisites, and Bloonstones. Dark Dirigible Titan A new blimp, coined Dark Dirigible Titan has been revealed in BMC; decorated with black and grey stripes, it moves faster than a Pink Bloon. With at least the same amount of health as a Massive Ornary Air Blimp, it has the properties of black bloons and lead bloons. It is also Camo, and cannot be targeted by normal towers unless within range of a Radar Scanner. After being popped, it releases six Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons. It can be destroyed by a Monkey Pirate's grappling ability. However, Ground Zero does not destroy the DDT in a single use of the ability, requiring two uses instead. Gallery Monkey City.jpg|Leaked image of Bloons Monkey City. Bloons Monkey City - New Game! Coming out SOON? Bloon Monkey City in depth trailer rundown!-0 External Links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4d6ld9XdZI&feature=player_embedded *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Monkey-City.html#.UpPCQcRQEaA *http://ninjakiwi.com/blog/news/30054-bloons-monkey-city-coming-soon *http://staging.ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Bloons-Monkey-City.html ---- Category:Misc Bloons Games Category:Bloons Monkey City